


Rocky Road

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, Carmilla series, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fluff fic that came about from a sharing of headcanons between my friend and I.<br/>There's Laura, there's Danny and there's some ice cream, things ensue when their supply is running low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Road

It’s an average evening in Laura’s room. Carmilla is off god knows where (doing god knows what) and Danny is within a near proximity; sat on Laura’s bed whilst Laura herself sits on Carmilla’s – The logic in it is a bit backwards, but neither of them care.  
They’ve been silent for a while now, both independently working on their own stuff but it’s just nice to not be alone. They are, however, sharing a tub of Rocky Road ice cream that they (with an eerily good timing) pass back and forward, each taking generous spoonful after spoonful.

Initially, Danny’s liking of Rocky Road had come as a bit of a surprise to Laura, considering Danny seemed to condemn anything laden with sugars, fats, and general other chemicals but as it turns out, Rocky Road was simply a childhood staple that she couldn’t ever shake – It was her Achilles heel. Laura now knew this all too well.  
  
It makes her smile to see the way Danny’s eyes light up at the mention of the treat, even if her lips form arguments against it.

Currently however, no arguments are to be heard.

Perhaps it’s just the stress of all this work.  
Maybe Danny doesn’t want to interrupt the silence.  
But Laura’s favourite -and what she considers less likely- theory is that Danny just wants to eat ice cream with her…because they’re pals.

Just super good pals. Super good pals who stare at each other a lot and sometimes get weirdly close to one another and occasionally hold a hug just that bit too long and-

“Damn, we’re running low on ice cream.” Danny groans, interrupting Laura’s train of thought.   
“Seriously? I thought we had a full tub.” Laura replies. She feels a blush crawling up her cheeks as her rampant thoughts repress themselves back to the deepest darkest corners of her mind and she shunts her text book upwards in front of her face.  _She does not have a crush on Danny._  
Danny flashes a charismatic grin, “We did. Someone just had the terrible idea of eating it.”   
“…Me?”  
Danny smirks.  
“Who else?”

_She might have a crush on Danny._

“Hey, you didn’t say anything about  _not_ eating it.”   
Danny plays coy. Slowly, she looks to the ice cream tub in disgust and then to Laura. “You know how I feel about processed food.”   
Laura grabs a pillow and chucks it which lands square in Danny’s face. She gives a playful ‘hah!’ and then adds, “You might just be a bigger liar than Carmilla.”  _  
_“That’s impossible.” Danny counters, smirking again.

_Seriously, Laura can’t believe how attractive Danny’s smirk is. It’s just a gentle upwards quirk of her lip and the slight rise of her eyebrows – subtle and understated but ultimately something Laura has admired in privacy…  
She definitely has a crush on Danny._

Idly, Laura flicks a page of her text book and glances down at it, not even reading it but simply flashing her eyes over the words, then she shrugs. “I suppose you’re right.” She agrees.   
“Anyway, we’re missing the problem at hand here,” Danny exclaims as she reaches for the ice cream pot and thrusts it out to show Laura the small amount of half-melted ice cream that remains, “We’ll need to buy some more.”

Laura places her book down and scootches off the bed. She takes the tub from Danny and places it on the desk before joining the taller girl on her own bed (Which she only now realises is where she should have been in the first place) and leisurely leans back on the wall. She tilts herself slightly towards Danny.

It is only now that she actually turns her head to Danny and hums “You should, uh, buy it yourself.”

Danny rolls her eyes.“You came and sat here to tell me that?” she asks, but doesn’t actually seem to mind Laura being close and in fact, wears a small smile.   
“No, I came and sat here because I wanted to sit next to my-” Laura hesitates for a second, “-pal.”  
  
 _Laura doesn’t believe she’s ever said anything more lame than that. Ever.  
_

“Any pal of mine would go and get more ice cream.” Danny says, side-eyeing Laura with a smug expression as she gently nudges her side. Laura sighs.   
“If you ran to the store-”  
“-Oh funny, because I’m good at sports right?”  
“No! Well, yes. Yes and no…I mean, uh, No.”

Laura mentally slaps herself as Danny breathes out an amused exhale.She looks sheepishly at Laura and then to the window, which displays the brilliant blackness of the night and a few lingering stars.

“It’s just cold out and I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Danny admits.   
“You could borrow a…” Laura cuts herself off short before she says something that would be stupid, even by her standards. Danny laughs.

_Laura almost melts, much like the ill-fated ice cream. Danny’s laugh is like sunshine._

Laura blushes again and hides her face in her hands; she hopes Danny will think she’s embarrassed about almost suggesting she borrow a jacket but Laura can’t realistically see it as an alibi.  
Danny wraps an arm around her and pulls her in and then she stages whispers, as if telling a grand secret. “You seem to forget I am at least a foot taller than you, Miss Hollis.”  
“I didn’t forget. Simple memory lapse…tends to happen when your mind is stuck on the fact your room-mate might want to eat you.” Laura says in a flurry of words, adding a nervous titter to the end as she looks up to Danny, half terrified; half excited at their closeness.

_Bringing up Carmilla right now was probably pretty dumb, she thinks. Laura’s sure Danny thinks they’ve got a thing going on – which they totally don’t…Although, it wouldn’t be hard to think so, with Carmilla’s somewhat heavy handed flirting…_

“Hey, I’m here to protect you. No one is gonna be sucking your blood any time soon. Especially not Carmilla” Danny says softly. Her expression turns tender as she understands Laura’s nervous energy to be a side effect of Carmilla’s shenanigans, although as she goes and hugs Laura in just a little tighter, it’s explicit in the lack of words and the glances they exchange that there’s so much more to it than this.   
“Only thing that is happening right now,” Danny continues, “Is that we are here, chilling and working and eating ice cream…well, were eating ice cream.”

Laura smiles. Her heart is beating a million times a second and she says“I’m glad you’re here…like, actually here. Not just in a metaphorical sense in which I mean you exist, but like, here…with me, right now.”

_Laura figures that came out a lot gayer than expected…Not that there’s anything wrong with that (although, figuratively, there’s about a million things wrong with that) but her massive crush is rearing it’s head and she’s not sure if she’ll be able to keep this up._

Luckily, Danny laughs again.   
“You’re quite the poet.” She snarks playfully.   
“You should see my written stuff,” Laura replies, “It even rhymes.”   
Danny smirks, “I’d like that.”

They’re still super close; Danny’s arm is still tucked around Laura’s waist like it just belongs there and they’re looking at each other and everything and everyone just seems to have been forgotten – Their books, ice cream and possibly intruding room-mate. Everything just seems…unimportant.

Their eyes are locked on one another’s, and Danny’s flash with an sudden insecurity as if for the first time she’s actually realised what they’re doing and how it must look but despite it she begins to close the gap between her and Laura.   
Laura lets it happen but at the last moment, backs out.

Hastily, she mumbles “We uh…need to do something about the tub. The ice cream is gonna completely melt and make it soggy and then we’ll-”  
Danny cuts her off with a collision of their lips. It’s a little messy at first and Laura doesn’t actually relax into it until a few seconds later after staring doe-eyed at Danny’s sudden assertiveness but when she does, it’s magic.

It’s cliché fireworks and crashing waves. It’s like taking the dive before you’re ready, only to find out what lies in the water is better than what lies on land. And it’s actually happening, right now. What feels like within an instant, the kiss ends; they break apart again.  
 _  
A simple kiss and Laura realises that perhaps Danny is as smitten with her as she is with Danny._

“That was…wow.” Laura breathes out, grinning like the dork she is.   
Danny runs a hand through her hair and smiles shyly, “I’m glad you thought so.” she replies.

Laura slips away from Danny’s grip and leans back against the wall. She closes her eyes peacefully and then a thought strikes her and she snaps them back open.

“Was this…are we like? …Y’know?”   
 _Perhaps eloquence was one thing she needed to learn, because that was barely a question._

“If that’s what you want.” Danny answers, clearly understanding better than Laura herself what she meant.   
Laura nods.   
“I’d like that pretty much more than anything.”   
“Pretty much?” Danny’s expression flashes jealousy.

Laura gives a small chuckle,“A non-vampire room-mate is kind of the most thing.”

Danny’s expression softens to a smile.  
“Fair enough.”

She kisses Laura again.


End file.
